marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey
; Jean Grey (Earth-616) 026.jpg | Description = As a founding member of the X-Men, Jean Grey has been fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans as Marvel Girl and later Phoenix most of her life. While piloting a spacecraft back to Earth, Jean was saved by the Phoenix Force and placed in a cocoon to heal, while the Phoenix impersonated her. After returning, Jean joined the founding members of X-Men in X-Factor and later rejoined the X-Men. After her alternate timeline daughter Rachel Summers asked her to adopt the name of Phoenix, Jean did and was later merged with the Phoenix Force. After Jean married her long-time love, Cyclops, he later began to have an affair with sex therapist and former villain, Emma Frost. A powerful telepath and telekinetic, when acting as an avatar of the Phoenix Force, Jean can also wield that entity's incredible powers, such as cosmic pyrokinesis, resurrection, and immortality. Her physical body killed by Kuan-Tin Xorn, Jean's connection with the Phoenix Force makes it unlikely that she will ever truly die. She was resurrected by the Phoenix in Phoenix Endsong later transformed into the White Phoenix Of The Crown and went back into the White Hot Room. She has been presumed dead by every one but she is still alive. | Alternate1 = 12 | Alternate2 = 161; Phoenix.JPG | Alternate3 = 295; Jean Grey (Earth-295) 004.jpg | Alternate4 = 311; Jean Grey (Earth-311) 001.jpg | Alternate5 = 597; Jean Grey (Earth-597).png | Alternate6 = 689; No Image Female.jpg | Alternate7 = 811; Jean Grey (Earth-811).jpg | Alternate8 = 821; No Image Female.jpg | Alternate9 = 900 | Alternate10 = 904; Jean Grey (Earth-904).jpg | Alternate11 = Jean Grey-Summers | Alternate12 = 913 | Alternate13 = 956 | Alternate14 = 957; Jean Grey (Earth-957).jpg | Alternate15 = 967; No Image Female.jpg | Alternate16 = 987 | Alternate17 = 1003 | Alternate18 = Jean Grey-Summers | Alternate19 = 1008 | Alternate20 = 1014; Jean_grey_1014.png | Alternate21 = 1015; Jean_grey_1015.png | Alternate22 = 1017; Jean_grey_1017.png | Alternate23 = Jean Summers; Jean_grey_1018.png | Alternate24 = 1030 | Alternate25 = 1031 | Alternate26 = 1034 | Alternate27 = 1036 | Alternate28 = 1038 | Alternate29 = 1044; X-Men Millennial Visions 2001 page 47 Jean (Earth-1044).jpg | Alternate30 = 1298 | Alternate31 = 1610; UltimateComicsXMen 24 TheGroup-014.JPG | Alternate32 = Marvel Girl; Jean Grey (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate33 = 2122 | Alternate34 = 2149; Phoenix_Force_(Earth-2149).jpg | Alternate35 = Jean Grey-Summers; Impossible.png | Alternate36 = 2189 | Alternate37 = 2301; Jean Grey (Earth-2301).jpg | Alternate38 = 4321; Phoenix (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate39 = 5311 | Alternate40 = 5521 | Alternate41 = 5692 | Alternate42 = 6141 | Alternate43 = 7642; Jean_grey_7642.png | Alternate44 = Psyke; Psyke.png | Alternate45 = The Phoenix | Alternate46 = 8038; Jean_grey_8038.png | Alternate47 = 8101 | Alternate48 = 8110 | Alternate49 = 8312; Jean Grey (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate50 = 8320; Jean Grey (Earth-8320).jpg | Alternate51 = 8545; Exiles_Vol_1_20_page_3_Jean_Grey_(Earth-8545).jpg | Alternate52 = 8649; Dark Phoenix Exiles.jpg | Alternate53 = Marble Girl; Jean (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate54 = 9112 | Alternate55 = 9140; Jean Grey (Earth-9140).jpg | Alternate56 = 9151 | Alternate57 = 9250; Jean Grey (Earth-9250).jpg | Alternate58 = 9575 | Alternate59 = 9590 | Alternate60 = 9591 | Alternate61 = 9684; Jean Grey (Earth-9684).jpg | Alternate62 = 9796; Jean Grey (Earth-9796).jpg | Alternate63 = 9916 | Alternate64 = 9921; No Image Female.jpg | Alternate65 = 9997; EarthXJean_copy.jpg | Alternate66 = 10197 | Alternate67 = 10330 | Alternate68 = 10724; Jean Grey (Earth-10724) 0001.jpg | Alternate69 = 11326; Jean Grey (EArth-TRN016) 001.jpg | Alternate70 = 11947; Jean Grey (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate71 = 12101; Jean Grey (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate72 = Marvel Girl; Jean Grey (Earth-12128).jpg | Alternate73 = 12224; Jean Grey (Earth-12224).jpg | Alternate74 = 12467 | Alternate75 = Jean Grey-Summers; Jean Grey (Earth-15104) 003.jpg | Alternate76 = 21101; Jean Grey (Earth-21101).jpg | Alternate77 = 21422; Jean Grey (Earth-21422).jpg | Alternate78 = 21993; Jean Grey Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate79 = 22142; Jean_grey_22142.png | Alternate80 = 22214; Jean Grey (Earth-22214).jpg | Alternate81 = 23378; Jean Grey (Earth-23378).jpg | Alternate82 = 32098 | Alternate83 = 39259; Black Queen (Earth-39259).jpg | Alternate84 = 41001; Earth-41001 Phoenix.png | Alternate85 = Marvel Girl; Jean Grey (Earth-63124).jpg | Alternate86 = 70105 | Alternate87 = Jean Grey-Summers | Alternate88 = 80219 | Alternate89 = Sunspot (John Grey); JohnGreyXforce.jpg | Alternate90 = 81122; Mgjean.png | Alternate91 = 81727 | Alternate92 = 82823 | Alternate93 = 89112; Jean Grey (Earth-89112).jpg | Alternate94 = 89721 | Alternate95 = 90110; Jean Grey (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate96 = 90214; Jean Grey (Earth-90214).png | Alternate97 = 90631; Phoenix Exiles.jpg | Alternate98 = 92100 | Alternate99 = 93074 | Alternate100 = 94040 | Alternate101 = 94041; Jean Grey (Earth-94041).jpg | Alternate102 = Phoenix; Jean Grey (Earth-94042).jpg | Alternate103 = Marvel Girl; Jean Grey (Earth-94964).jpg | Alternate104 = 95120 | Alternate105 = 95126; Jean_grey_95126.png | Alternate106 = 95169; Jean Grey (Earth-95169).jpg | Alternate107 = 95371; Jean Grey (Earth-95371).jpg | Alternate108 = 97193; Jean Grey (Earth-97193).jpg | Alternate109 = 97799 | Alternate110 = 98193; JEAN gREY (Earth-98193) 003.jpg | Alternate111 = 105709; Jean Grey (Earth-105709).jpg | Alternate112 = 200524 | Alternate113 = 523002 | Alternate114 = 523004; Phoenix (Earth-523004).jpg | Alternate115 = 808122; Jean Grey (Earth-808122).jpg | Alternate116 = 820231 | Alternate117 = Jean Grey (Earth-TRN020); Jean Grey (Earth-TRN020).jpg | Alternate118 = Jenna Grey; Jenna Grey (Earth-TRN166).jpg | Alternate119 = Jean Grey (Earth-TRN192) | Alternate120 = Jean Grey (Earth-TRN216); Jean Grey (Earth-TRN216) 01.jpg | Alternate121 = Marvel Girl; Jean Grey (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Alternate122 = Jean Grey (Earth-TRN240); Phoenix05n.jpg | Alternate123 = Jean Grey (Earth-TRN252); Jean Grey (Earth-TRN252).png | Alternate124 = Jean Grey (Earth-TRN294); Jean Grey (Earth-TRN294) 0001.jpg | Alternate125 = Xorn; Jean Grey (Earth-TRN311) from All New X-Men Vol 1 16 002.png | Movies1 = 10005 | Television1 = 8096; Jean Grey animaated.png | Television2 = 8107;Jean Grey (Earth-8107).png | Television3 = 11052 | Television4 = 91119; Jean Grey (Earth-91119) 004.png | Television5 = 92131 | Television6 = 95099 | Television7 = 101001; Jean Grey (Earth-TRN015).png | Television8 = 121193 | Television9 = 534834;Jean Grey (Earth-534843).png | Television10 = 600026; Jean Grey_(Earth-645978).png | Television11 = 904913; JeanTRN1283.png | Television12 = Princess Jean | Video Games1 = 6109 | Video Games2 = 7964 | Video Games3 = Jean Grey (Earth-TRN169); Phoe.png | Video Games4 = Jean Grey (Earth-TRN177); Phoenix (Earth-96169).jpg | Video Games5 = Jean Grey (Earth-TRN219); Jean Grey (Earth-TRN219).png | Video Games6 = Jean Grey (Earth-TRN258); Jean Grey (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Video Games7 = Jean Grey (Earth-TRN259); Jean Grey (Earth-TRN259) 001.png | Video Games8 = Jean Grey (Earth-TRN333); Lego JeanGrey.png | Others1 = "Jean Grey" (Phoenix Force); Dark Phoenix (by John Byrne & Josef Rubinstein).jpg | Others2 = "Jean Grey" (Magus' Doppelganger) | Others3 = "Jean Grey" (Savage Land Skrull) | Others4 = "Marvel Girl" (Lobe's X-Men); Marvel Girl (Lobe) (Earth-616).jpg | Others5 = Poppupian; Jean Grey (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others6 = Wade Wilson; Deadpool Jean.jpg | Others7 = Jean Grey clones; Jean Grey (Clone) (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Related1 = Madelyne Pryor-Summers; Madelyne Pryor (Earth-616).jpg | Related2 = Psyche; Psyche (Eurth).jpg | Related3 = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning;Jean Grey School For Higher Learning crest.jpg | Related4 = Jeanie; Jeanie.jpg | Related5 = Firebird; Firebird1.jpg | Related6 = Jena Pyre }} See Also Phoenix, Phoenix Force, White Phoenix